Venus
by Museless Fool
Summary: Four fluffy and sexy little 'ficlets' involving Rei and Mina inspired by the song Venus by AIR.


_Disclaimer: Characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. _

_Song lyrics owned and performed by AIR. _

_If two women together romantically offend you then this story is not for you. However if you do like this type of thing, read on. ;) _

Note: The following scenes were inspired by French electronica/pop duo AIR's song of the same title 'Venus'.

* * *

><p>Venus<p>

_'You could be from Venus_

_I could be from Mars_

_We would be together_

_Lovers forever_

_Care for each other'_

Rei smiled, her eyes closed as she felt a warm body laying next to hers before snuggling into her arms. Opening her violet eyes she looked down to see the top of Minako's head as it rested on her shoulder. Her long blonde hair was luminous, even in the dark.

"I knew I'd find you here." Minako's hot breath skated across the skin of Rei's neck which sent a shiver of pleasure up the raven haired woman's spine. Minako felt the shudder, tiny as it was and lifted her head. Pausing for a moment to stare down at the woman under her, a sweet smile grew on pink lips. She looked into pools of mauve, tenderness swimming deep within the depths. She likened the view to a koi gracefully moving in a pond.

_Koi._

She bit the inside of her cheek to hold back the peal of laughter that threatened to escape but it was too late, Rei already spotted the amusement in her azure eyes and in the corners of her twitching lips.

"What's so funny?" Whispering to the woman, her mirthful smile matched the one her lover wore.

"I'll tell you later," Mina whispered back, her head dipping to capture Rei's lips with her own. The softest brushing of lips followed; leisurely, patiently all the time in the world theirs, for this moment of intimacy. Identical blushes adorned their cheeks when she lifted her head and resumed the previous position of her head on Rei's shoulder.

Above them pinpoints of light littered the dark warmth of the night sky. Rei used the hand not trapped under Minako, pointing upwards.

"Look, there's Venus." The star shone with many times the intensity of the others, its appearance easily detected by such a bright sparkle. Rei couldn't help but think of its human counterpart laying beside her. Minako was her golden goddess, shining brightly no matter where she was. Rei felt infinite gratefulness that such a being loved her.

"Let's look for Mars." Mina suggested.

"But I'm right here!" Rei countered with a smirk. Mina did not have to see Rei's face to tell she was in fact smirking, it was very evident in her voice.

"How cheesy."

"You weren't saying that last night," Rei suggestively said. The blonde giggled, and the other woman laughed along with her. Their merriment floated up into the night air as they continued to stargaze.

* * *

><p><em>'You could live in the sea<em>

_And I could be a bird_

_We would be together_

_Lovers forever_

_Care for each other'_

Mina splashed into the waves, laughing in pure joy as salty water cascaded over her. Rei peeked at the blonde surreptitiously, eying the oh-so-flattering apricot colored two piece the woman wore. Rei felt a little jealous of the bits of fabric that clung to her girlfriend's frame. If they were in private-she shook her head to dispel the arousing thoughts that would no doubt follow.

Leaving footsteps in the sand behind her, she approached the waves until her ankles were immersed. Mina looked up at that moment, a pleased smile on her face when she caught sight of Rei standing at the edge of the water. She waved towards the raven haired woman, a gesture urging her to wade out further into sea. Rei raised an eyebrow, a playful, flirting smile caressed her lips and Mina started back towards the woman, making it her mission to drag Rei into the waves.

Rei stared at Mina, the water now at the woman's knees. Water dripped from the blonde's frame and Rei was enthralled the sight. Mina's beauty was blinding at that moment, she could do nothing but compare her to Aphrodite rising from the waves. Rei wanted to take her hand and run, leave the beach, their friends, and gather Minako in her arms and never let go.

Perhaps Mina saw it in Rei's eyes, she sauntered over to the raven haired beauty and clasped both of Rei's hands. With a speed that surprised her, Rei captured Mina's lips with her own. It was a hard kiss, possessiveness, need and greed wrapped up in the feeling that came with Rei's demanding mouth and tongue. They pulled away when a wolf whistle split the air. Minako rested her forehead against Rei's in an attempt to catch her breath. Violet eyes closed momentarily, then flashed open to reveal a deep-seated want and Mina experienced the carnal reflection in her own body.

Gazing into Mina's sapphire eyes, Rei whispered, "Mine."

"Always," came the answer that pushed itself past Mina's lips.

* * *

><p><em>'If you wear an illusion<em>

_I will make it real_

_We would be together_

_Lovers forever_

_Care for each other'_

Rei walked into the bedroom and right into a surprise. Apparently Minako had waited so long until she fell asleep. The blonde lay on the bed, her cheeks flushed, her breathing uneven. Her lower limbs stirred, pushing the blanket aside. A moan escaped her lips and Rei's jaw dropped at the erotic sound. She blushed, a hot feeling overtaking her own body as she surveyed Minako's position.

_"Rei..."_ Minako called out from within her dream and the object of her affections felt a throbbing settle in between her thighs in response. Her chest heaved in an effort to breathe.

"Some dream," she muttered to herself, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight before her. It was obvious Mina was having one of _those_ dreams and happiness struck Rei when the woman called out her name.

_"Rei...please..."_

All thoughts left her and instinctively her footsteps led her to the bed. Kneeling, she gently caressed the side of the blonde's face. Her thumb glided over parted lips and she rubbed the digit along her girlfriend's lower lip before her hand slipped to the back of Minako's neck, fingers forging paths in the golden mane. The scent of Minako filled her nostrils and she could not hold herself back any further. The need to touch this goddess of hers took over and she obeyed the primal impulse. She arranged herself on the bed next to the Mina, their bodies touching, side by side before slanting plump lips over Mina's own.

When she drew back Mina's dazed blue eyes stared at her. "Rei...?"

Rei shifted before slipping a leg in between Mina's thighs, applying pressure to the blonde's most most private spot. A gasp escaped the Minako's lips and Rei gave her a seductive smile. Mina bit her lower lip and groaned when the other woman settled her body over hers.

"Rei..."

"In the flesh..." answered Rei before she kissed Minako senseless. Her only intention right now- making the dream her lover had into a reality.

* * *

><p><em>'If you walk in the sun<em>

_I will be your shadow_

_We would be together_

_Lovers forever_

_Care for each other'_

She stepped out of the convenience store, mentally cursing as she abandoned the cool air conditioned interior for the sun drenched, sweltering exterior. A plastic bag with various cold treats dangled in her hand. Uttering a prayer that nothing would completely melt before she got back to her place, she was distracted. A flash of gold in her periphery created a surge of hope and she turned to look at the woman properly. It was Minako, red bow in her hair, oblivious to her surroundings. She wore white shorts that left a good amount of skin exposed, anymore and it would have been illegal, Rei thought; along a thin blue camisole-like top. Her head bopped from side to side and Rei figured the woman had to be listening to music at a ridiculously loud level.

A mischievous smile danced upon Rei's lips and she turned to follow the woman. A drop of perspiration trickled down the dark haired woman's spine but she disregarded any discomfort she might have felt as her prey-Minako-turned left at the intersection. She sped up without breaking out into a run, it was too hot to run but she was curious to find out where her lover was heading on such a hot day. The light changed preventing her from charging across the street after Mina. Knowing she'd catch up in no time she tore open a popsicle and pursed her lips around the red treat. A sigh escaped her lips as coolness entered her mouth and slipped down her throat.

Dark ponytail swung in the air behind her head as she hurried across the street. Mina was already half a block away. Rei snorted as she caught up, now a few feet behind the inattentive blonde. She couldn't believe Mina was just letting someone follow her while she was completely unaware. As if finally sensing something amiss, Mina stopped and turned around.

Heart in her throat at the sudden excitement, Rei gave a low chuckle as she peeked out from the small shaded alleyway she quickly slipped into when Mina stopped. Eyebrow raised in confusion she looked around, the blonde was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for me?" A voice behind her asked archly and Rei yelped in surprise, almost dropping her cherry popsicle.

"H-how did you..." Rei trailed off sheepishly, the blush on her cheeks resulting from her failed stalking attempt.

"I'm not telling," answered Mina with a wicked smile. Her gaze fell upon the popsicle in Rei's hand before drifting to the rest of the woman's body. "What a cozy and private spot you've found here."

"Mmhmm," responded Rei as she eyed the blonde in front of her. This outfit really did create a temptation. She stepped closer to Minako and the blonde backed up until she had nowhere else to go. She was backed into a corner and yet she offered a smirk. Rei's gaze dropped to the sight of Mina's cleavage, observing the small beads of sweat gathering in the scrumptious valley between her girlfriend's breasts.

With a quick flick of her wrist she tugged the top down and dabbed the frozen treat in that particular spot. Mina gasped at the cold sensation on her skin. A moan followed when she felt Rei's hot tongue take its place, quickly licking up the cherry residue and the salt from Mina's skin.

Her eyes widened at the arousing taste left on her tongue. Summer heat be damned, there was a rapid flame building inside her and it had to be quenched now. She grabbed Minako's hand and tugged.

"Let's go!"

"Where?" Minako asked, already knowing the answer.

"My place." The words were practically a low growl, eliciting a heat in Mina's own midsection before dropping lower.

"Oh? Are you going to cool me off?" The alluring words and tone drifted over her shoulder.

Rei laughed wickedly. "Oh yes...afterwards."

* * *

><p>Koi - Japanese word that could mean carp(fish) or love.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this impromptu piece of writing. :)


End file.
